cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lory1050/M2U
Hi wikians, I discovered just yesterday, by reading the artist's trivia on the wiki, that M2U & NICODE are a couple! O_O OMG! This is so nice! ^^ i wish them all the best (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) By the way, I'm here to tell you the story of their wedding... --------- Once upon a time, in Korea, 2 artists were born, and without knowing, destiny already tied them. They both start composing beautiful music, and their style was very compatible :3 So, in a fateful day, they met for the 1st time, and their eyes were sparkling already of love - M2U: Hello... I love your music, it's very beautiful - NICODE: Same for me, your music is so romantic They talked of art and music, and day by day they wanted to spend more time together... And then, a day... - M2U: I love her so much... I have to tell her, but I can't find the words... (finds something) Ok, this will work, or at least I hope... On that day, the romantic M2U invited her to have dinner on a restaurant, and after that they spent the night together in a romantic isolated place, listening to their music together... M2U knew that this was the moment, so during predawn he found the strenght to tell her... And, exactly when the sun was raising, a little embarassed, he took the piece of paper he found and reads: - M2U: Ehm... my dear, you're the most beautiful art I know, and you give me inspiration day and night. Many "L" have been composed, but for you my "L" only stands for "love"! - NICODE: Oh, thank you, you're so sweet! A bit confusing... but sweet! I love you too, I always did <3 (In the meantime... on his office...) - ICE: Hey, where is the piece of paper I wrote? I thought I left it here on my desktop... Damn, that speech was for my favourite shota! >_< So, the magic was done! The 2 felt in love, and they wanted to get married soon, so they gave invitation to all Rayark staff, their families and friends! Their weeding was a true success, with beautiful orchestral music, and they also held a masquerade with everyone, and butterflies flewing in the meantime. Before the wedding was over, M2U found his own words for her, and everyone was in tears for such beautiful words... - M2U: My love, I just can't imagine a life where you are not with me ^^ - NICODE: Same for me, my dear! I love you so much <3 A year after, they also had 2 children. They were twins, a female and a male, and they called them Magnolia & Myosotis They lived an happy live ever after, composing music together! And, in the distant future, when they're old... - M2U: Remember the way we were before our meeting? - NICODE: Yes :) - M2U: We still are artists, but together we complete each other. I still love you as the 1st time :3 - NICODE: Awww <3 THE END （＾∇＾） Category:Blog posts